prephateragencyrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Prep Hater Agency Wikia:Rules
These are our wiki's rules and policies. Disobeying them will result in a warning or a block. - In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. But here, if the underaged user does not reveal their age, they get a free pass. - No bullying of any kind. This includes content of the above point and other things such as mockery, trolling, ostracizing, etc. This also includes LGBT+phobia, racism, hate speeches and the use of ethnic slurs. Anyone of the wiki that found bullying on this wiki or another wiki is subject to a 1 week to a 1 month ban depending on intensity. The user bullied can take their part if they want. - Swearing is allowed here, but the only swear words we prohibit are "d*ck" and "p*ssy" . Mild "curse" words like "jerk", "crap", and "dang" are acceptable. If you say the prohibited swear words you will get a 1 week ban. You are also not allowed to swear against other agents, or you will be banned for 1 to three days, depending on how much you swore at fellow agents. - Do not pose as a staff member of Club Penguin or a leader of this agency. - Please respect the leaders and staff when they tell you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. - Follow our general policies above. - If you put any questionable information on the wiki, make sure that you have a reliable source for it. - Do not engage in, support, or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. - Do not edit war, which is the act when a user repeatedly undoes another user's edits. The only time it is okay to do this is when the edit you are undoing is blatant vandalism. - Do not make non-constructive edits, including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge farming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count, or get more badges. - Do not "clog" the recent activity. Don't become another TheGloriousPotato/Artgurl3232. - Do not abuse our bot's commands, or a kick will be followed. - Spamming is allowed, but only if the other users in chat accept it. - Do not enforce the rules on the chat. Issues can be dealt with users with chat moderation rights or administrative rights. Doing this without these rights as a regular user is referred to as 'mini-modding'. If there are no moderators or administrators available in the chat room at the time and you witness a user breaking any rule, you may leave a message on any chat moderator or administrator's message wall concerning the situation and they will take action when necessary. Make sure you come with evidence, such as a screenshot or a link to the chat log. - Never abuse your available powers or you will have a 3 day demotion. If this keeps up you will be permenantly stripped from your rights. - Roleplaying is allowed, but the chat should usually be used for general conversation. - Do not send links to inappropriate or virus-filled sites. - Do not link to another wiki or wiki chat. You can if you ask an admin that is on chat. - This one is special for chat moderators and admins. Users who are chat moderators (basically anyone who has access to the kick/ban features- have a badge next to their name in chat) are responsible for enforcing the rules. While being in chat, you are asked to pay attention to their notes or warnings. Below are the results if you break the rules. Please be aware of this! Comments: - Follow the general regulations of the wiki stated above. - Be on topic. Comments deemed irrelevant are subject to deletion. - Keep your replies and comments of a reasonable length. - Do not over-quote and over-reply. Only display the quote of the user you are replying to and keep talk page comment reply strings at a reasonable length. - Do not spam in your messages. - Don't advertise your wiki or your own content. Do that on a seperate thread. Forums: - Follow the aforementioned comment guidelines. - Avoid commenting on a topic when the preceding post is more than 14 days. - Create your threads and comments in the appropriate forum boards or pages and ensure there is not an already active discussion about the topic.